


Happy Endings

by Sgirl_Wearp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Spin Off, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: One shots of my idea of Robin's proposal to Alice and their wedding..we never got :(We need a spin off of these two, it's what we deserve!





	1. The biggest adventure

It had been exactly six months since Robin asked Nook for his blessing to marry Alice. It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders when he had said yes. But now a completely different weight was on her shoulders again, she still had to ask her love the big question. Worry and panic had been on her mind the past few months after her talk with Hook. She had to get everything perfect for her Alice, but there was still that constant nagging in the back of her head, what if she says no? But Robin would brush it off as soon as she thought of it again, Alice wouldn't, would she? She would constantly have an argument with herself about the topic. But she had finally worked up the courage to do it. Her and Alice had been through so much together and had so many adventures. She couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else other than Alice Jones. She planned something extra special.

It started like any other date they would have, they both choose what they got to do next. Robin let Alice go first, since to that would mean she would go last and that was when she would do it.  Since all the realms had joined together, there was much more to do then just going around the heights. Alice first wanted to go for a walk around one of the enchanted forests like they used to, before the curse. They had a simple chat about anything and everything, but Alice could tell Robin was nervous about something, but she didn't say anything about it. After their walk, Robin had brought her to Granny's for some dinner. By then it was getting late and Robin had to hurry if she wanted to ask Alice by the end of the night. It was Alice's last choice, she chose to go for candy apples like they always do, but she liked the tradition. Robin smiled a huge smile, internally thanking Alice, because that wasn't to far as to where she wanted to ask her. As they ate their candy apples and walked, Robin was leading them to where exactly she wanted to ask Alice, without even realising it. It was a place they always ended up, even with out know they were walking there. The troll statue. It had meant a lot to both of them, it was a part of their first adventure together and it was the place they first met again with their cursed lives. It was a big part in their relationship. As they crossed the street to meet up with their old friend, they could see that he was decorated with candles, fairy lights and a few rose petals.

"What's this?" Alice questioned as she hopped onto one of her friend's feet. Robin's smile grew ten times bigger at the confusion written on her girlfriend's face. "Did you do this?" Alice asked, her head tilted to the side and her signature smirk on her face.

"Maybe.." Robin answered, as she got closer to Alice, still remaining on the ground.

"Nobin! tell me, what's this for?" Alice questioned again as she wrapped her arms around the taller women, pulling her closer but still remaining on the foot. Robin exhaled deeply before placing a kiss on Alice's lips. She then untangled herself from the blonde and took a step back. She knelt down next to Alice on one knee. It finally clicked for Alice what this was for. Alice's hands flew up to her mouth with a gasp. "Robin?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"Alice Jones, we have been on some crazy adventures, some even crazier then you" Robin started with a chuckle, Alice wanted to laugh but it came out as more of a sob. "But like you say, all the best kind of people are, and you could not have been more right and I would not have had it any other way. Alice you have been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You showed me there's more to life than trying to impress people and want their approval. You showed me that life is to be lived to the fullest and we sure have done that so far. But I want my entire life to be like that, to be with you and go on so many more adventures with you, cause I can't see myself doing that with anyone else other than you, Alice. So what do you say tower girl? you up for going on the biggest adventure with me" Robin inhaled deeply. "Will you marry me?" Robin finished, looking up at Alice through her eyelashes. Alice still had her hands up to her mouth, completely speechless. She jumped down off the foot suddenly, running towards Robin and basically jumping her. They fell to ground in shrieks and giggles as Alice tried to kiss Robin furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes god yes, of course I'll marry you Nobin!" Alice cried as she lay on top of Robin holding her close. Robin finally let out the breath she was holding in for god knows how long.

"Great" Robin sighed, Alice giggled as she felt Robin's muscles relax under her.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked, looking into Robin's green eyes leaning down slightly to give her a small peck on her lips and nose. Robin scrunched her face up into a smile as Alice lay the kisses on her face.

"Go and tell people I guess" Robin shrugged as she sat up, Alice sat in her lap, her legs wrapped around her waist.

"Oh yes! Lets go tell my Papa!" Alice cried about to jump up, but Robin held her by the arm, just before she could start running.

"That's a great idea, my love, but could I maybe put the ring on your finger?" Robin chuckled as she pulled out the ring in her pocket.

"You got me a ring?" Alice questioned sitting back down on her fiancé.

"Of course I did, it wouldn't be official if I didn't" Robin smiled, placing the ring on Alice's left ring finger.

"Oh, Robin it's beautiful" Alice gasped as she looked down at the ring, it was a diamond on a silver band, with a blue jewel in the middle.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it, I saw it and I just kinda thought of you" Robin smiled again, as both girls looked down at Alice's hand.

"We're going to have to get you one too" Alice continued looking up at Robin, through her eyelashes.

"Ah no, we don't have to" Robin answered, waving her hand.

"No, but I want to" Alice smiled, her toothy smile.

"Okay" Robin sighed, not able to say no to that face. "I love you tower girl" Robin whispered, laying her head against Alice's.

"I love you too Nobin" Alice whispered back, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh of pure joy.

"Lets go tell your Papa" Robin continued after a few minutes, just sitting together in their own world. She helped Alice up off the ground. "Yes lets, I can't wait to show him" Alice squealed in excitement. Robin smiled down at how happy she had made the girl. she leant down to kiss her passionately just before taking her hand in hers and making their way back to storybrooke to tell everyone their happy news.


	2. wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we never got...

 

"Oh god" Robin gasped as she paced in her cousin's apartment. "Oh god" Robin cried again, continuing to pace. "Okay, you need to calm down" Henry chuckled, trying to comfort his cousin. It wasn't working. "How can I calm down Henry! I'm getting married today, so many things can go wrong, I'm going to mess up my vows or worse trip down the aisle, oh god" Robin sighed, sitting down on the sofa, her head in her hands. "Hey, don't think like that. This is supposed to be the best day of your life remember. You get to marry your true love, and all that" Henry smiled, sitting down next to his cousin trying to reassure her. Robin smiled, at the last bit. He was right, she was finally going to marrying Alice. It was the best day of her life, so far anyway. "You're right, thanks Hen" Robin returned the smile. "No problem, now, lets get going, don't want to be late to your own wedding now do you?" Henry chuckled, helping her off the sofa. Robin laughed, "Yeah, that would be bad, how do I look?" She asked, giving herself the once over in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning. It wasn't your traditional wedding dress, it was slim fitting with a small white flower design at the bottom. Her hair was up in a more fancier braid then her usual one, with a sliver pin on top. She didn't want to wear her glasses today, that was really a Margot thing, she wanted to be her true self today, she wanted to be Robin. "Perfect, now lets go" Henry answered with an eye roll, that was the tenth time she had asked him. "Okay, okay sorry, lets go" Robin sighed with a smile as they walked out to the car.

***

Alice was having a similar problem as Robin was, just there was no pacing, more fidgeting and squirming in her sit. "Starfish, are you ready?" Hook asked as he walked into Alice's room, his breath was taken away at the sight of his daughter. "You look beautiful love" He smiled as he sat down beside her. Tiana and Ella had just been over helping both girls with getting ready, Alice smiled at how frustrated Tiana was trying to get her ready in time. She smiled to her father but there was still panic in her eyes. "Thank you Papa" She sighed. "What is it lass?" Hook asked, holding her hand in his. "Nothing just-I don't know" Alice answered honestly. "You're nervous" Hook responded, more as a statement then a question. "No-yes-should I be?" Alice asked honestly, she didn't know what to be feeling. "Yes, of course, It's okay to have a few nerves, that's normal, you just need to think of your lass, she is probably fretting as much as you. But both of you have to think of each other and how much you love each other and how much you both wanted this day." Hook smiled trying to reassure his daughter. Alice smiled thinking of her archer. Her father was right, she just needed to think of her love and immediately her mind was at ease. "Thank you Papa, I feel much better" Alice smiled to her father, giving his hand a squeeze. "Of course Starfish, now, lets get you to your wedding shall we?" Hook answered, standing up from the bed and taking her hand once again. "Yes lets" Alice giggled. Her and her father walked out to their own car hand in hand.

***

Both girls were still worrying, but the thought of the other calmed them down a little. It had been extremely hard without the other during the night, neither one got the best sleep, with their nerves and excitement about the day and not having the other beside them. Alice continued to fidget and squirm in her sit, and Robin was now playing with her engagement ring, she found herself doing that a lot recently. She loved the ring Alice had picked out for her. It was similar to Alice's but instead of a blue jewel it had a emerald in the middle. That was their signature colours now, green and blue, to match their eyes Robin guessed. Robin was to lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that the driver pulled up to the castle. "Robin? We're here" Henry pulled her out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah okay" Robin responded, following him out of the car. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked in. Alice and Hook pulled up only minutes after. "You ready starfish?" Hook asked once again. "Ready as I'll ever be Papa" Alice gave him a small smile. He gave a reassuring smile then helped her out of the car.

Robin had asked Henry to walk her down the aisle since her father couldn't. It had hurt her whole life in certain situations that she didn't have her father with her, but in this particular situation it stung a lot. Henry looked to his cousin, his smile fading as he saw the look on her face. "You're missing your dad aren't you?" He asked knowingly. She nodded, trying to hold back tears. "I get that, but he is watching over you always, you have to remember that" Henry continued. "He would be so proud of you Robin" Henry finished, giving her arm a comforting squeeze. Robin turned to him, she had heard that a lot in her life but when she looked into Henry's eyes, it seemed genuine. "Thanks" she simply replied, not knowing what else to say. "No problem" He answered as they turned to the main doors, Zelena was there waiting for them. "Mom? Why aren't you inside?" Robin asked confused. "Here to give my daughter away of course" She answered with her wicked smile. "What? But I thought-" Robin started but she was cut off by Henry, "Yeah, it didn't feel right me doing it so I called your mom before" Henry smiled a guilty smile just before taking his arm away and pushing his cousin towards her mother. "Yes he did, and I have to say I was quite upset you didn't ask me first" Zelena  responded jokingly but in her eyes you could tell she was hurt. "I'm sorry, its just, I thought you would prefer to have it been more traditional. You are a very traditional person, I mean it did take you awhile to come to terms with me being gay and all and-I'm sorry" Robin cut herself off before she started to ramble. "Robin, that's all in the past, I couldn't be more happy for you and Alice. All that matters to me is that you're happy" Zelena finished wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'll meet you guys in there" Henry butt in, giving the two women a moment alone, as he walked into the hall to meet up with Ella. "You ready dear?" Zelena asked pulling away from the hug. "uh-hm" Robin nodded. They made their way into the hall, and as soon as they did the music started to play.

Alice and Hook weren't far behind as they started to entire the hall as well. Hook turned to his little girl, well not so little anymore, with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't be more proud. Alice's nerves had calmed down a lot more and now she was just excited to see her archer again. "Lets get you in there love" Hook explained as he was about to open the door. Alice pulled back slight, she lay a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Papa" Alice answered. "For what starfish?" He asked, confusion written on his face. "For everything, for taking care of me, even during our curse, for being there for me and just being the best Papa" Alice finished wrapping her arms around him fully. Tears had started to build up in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. "Your welcome my love, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, no pun intended" He answered, earning a giggle from Alice. "I love you Papa" She answered looking up at him. "And I you starfish, I you". He hooked his arm out for her to take as they walked in.

***

Robin was at the top of the aisle waiting for her love as she stepped through the doors with her father. Both girls breaths were taking away at the sight of the other. Robin couldn't stop staring at her soon to be wife. Neither was wearing a very traditional dress, Alice's dress was long and flowing, it had blue flower prints placed around it. She was the one wearing a vale that was a light colour blue. Her shoes were a light blue too with a sort of white flower print on them. Both girls looked beautiful. Hook kissed Alice's cheek softly just before leaving her beside Robin. "Hey tower girl" Robin greeted with a wink. Neither could stop smiling. "Hello Nobin" Alice giggled. "Are we ready to begin?" Regina asked them both with a smile, been the queen of the realms also means you can officiate weddings now. Both girls nodded, turning to look at each other once again, Robin mouthed a 'I love you' before Regina started, Alice smiled. "We are here today, to witness the marriage of Robin Mills and Alice Jones" Regina began.

***

'I now pronounce you, on behalf of all realms, married" Regina finished. Both girls turned to look at each other, smiling from ear to ear. "You may have a kiss" Regina whispered to them with a smile. They leaned in closer, taking their usual positions, Alice wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and cupping her face and Robin pulling Alice closer by her waist. The crowd erupted into roars of shouting, clapping and whistling. they turned to their family and friends laughing and smiling like crazy. "So.." Robin spoke as they made their way out of the castle hand in hand. "So.." Alice repeated jokingly. "We're married" Robin continued. "Yes we are, Mrs Mills-Jones" Alice answered with a giggle. "Oooo I really like the sound of that" Robin laughed. Both girls got into the car that would now take them to their party. "So do I" Alice smiled, giving her wife's hand a squeeze. "I love you" Robin sighed, placing a kiss on her wife's lips. "And I love you, my love" Alice whispered against Robin's lips.

Both girls couldn't stop smiling the entire day, it truly was the best day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the wedding shot, I hope you liked this little idea I had :) Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are my newest otp and I had to write about them. I hope you enjoyed these first shot, next will be their wedding :)


End file.
